Тема:Darveim/@comment-26919576-20160106212422/@comment-24529356-20160108103850
Привет. Дальше будет многобуков, по другому не умею =) Насколько я вижу, выглядит все примерно так: Во-первых по поводу сна и реальности. Тут не совсем общепринятое понятие сна. Тут сон именно лавкрафтовский. Т.е. сон - некая паралельная реальность. Мир, который протекает в другом плане, местами соприкасаясь с другими мирами (снами). Почему лавкрафтовский? - потому что вся вселенная Бладборна оттуда растет всеми своими ногами: внешний вид мобов, сумасшествия, кошмары, "ужасное зло глубоко под водой", тентакли, глаза, еще больше глаз,... да и сами разработчики заявляли что многое было взято с Лавкрафта. В общем, к чему я веду. Понять где кошмар, где нет, кто спит, а кто бодрствует - крайне сложно. Есть несколько "официальных" кошмаров - кошмар охотника, кошмар Менсиса, граница кошмара, "сон" охотника (=кошмар). Также есть некий общий кошмар, с которым мы начинаем пересекаться по мере прохождения игры. Это паралельная реальность, которая изначально нам невидима, но достаточно при достаточной просвещенности/безумии мы начинаем ее видеть. Кошмар или нет - но оно существует паралельно, и оно видно только просвещенным. К слову - Айлин, стоя в храмовом округе, смотрит как нам кажется просто куда-то вдаль. Но при достаточном инсайте мы видим, что она смотрит не куда-нить, а на Амигдалу. И не просто Амигдалу, а Амигдалу-вход в Кошмар Охотника. Она видит его. Айлин понимает гараздо больше, чем нам могло показаться. Возвращаясь к кошмарам. Каждый кошмар является ловушкой для определенных людей. Они заперты в нем, и смогут вырваться лишь с уничтожением создателя кошмара. Реальнось кошмара протекает вне зависимости от времени в реальности. В кошмарах время останавливается, что нам демонстрирует кошмар охотника, кошмар Менсиса.. да и другие. Пытаться понять структуру кошмаров, или их переплетения - смысла мало, потому что Лавкрафт. Безумие чистой воды =) Теперь по поводу сумасшествия. Тут главное не путать сумасшествие и бладласт (жажду крови). Сумасшествие здесь - это то, что накрывает при попытке понять то, что понять невозможно. Если разум не может справиться с пониманием поступающей информации, то он сходит с ума. Если ты смог переварить информацию - ты просветился, получил инсайт. Если не смог - ты обезумел.. и в принципе тоже получил инсайт. Инсайт тут имеет 2 значения - одновременно и просветление и безумие. (Это неплохо доказывает описание сгустков крови, там написано что только безумный разум способен на великие открытия) Бладласт это другое. Бладласт (жажда крови) - это как раз то, как сходят с ума охотники. В ходе охоты, охотник получает все больше и больше крови (эхо крови, или же в дословном переводе с японского - "желаний крови"). Айлин рассказывала, что все охотники рано или поздно сходят с ума от крови. Сначала она просто вырезает обезумевших, типа Хенрика, Ворона и др. Но, если мы ей не помогаем, то она сходит с ума и бросается на нас. Она сама попадает под бладласт. Когда она на нас бросается, то принимает нас за бладласта ("Few hunters can resist the intoxication of the hunt. Look at you, just the same as all the rest...The hunters must die... The nightmare must end..."). Но тут я б не судила ее серьезно - она уже под бладластом, и не соображает адекватно ("Your blood is mine! A hunter's blood for me! Your punishment is death! Death to hunters!). Но в какой-то мере она все же права. Если все охотники умрут - то и проклятья не будет, кошмар закончится (тут вероятно имеется в виду кошмар охотника (dlc). Но Айлин борется лишь с последствиями, и пока жива причина - это практически бестолку. По поводу проклятья тут может быть миллион теорий, но я вижу конкретую взаимосвязь - все охотники рано или поздно сходят с ума от крови, их по мере возможности вырезает Айлин. Также есть проклятье "жажды крови", наложенное в Рыбацкой деревне. Это просто не могут быть разные вещи. После инцидента с Кос, на охотников Биргенверта (и на детей их детей, и детей их детей... - грубо говоря на всех охотников) было наложено проклятье - проклятье крови. Бормотун из Рыбацкой Деревни называет охотников "Изверги, одуревшие от крови". Это и стало сутью проклятья, которое наложили жители деревни/Кос/Дитя Кос/ктоугодно. По поводу сна охотника. Это еще одна паралельная реальность, созданная Луной/Идоном/кемугодно. В ней заперт Герман. Герман с куклой помогают и направляют охотника. Попав в сон, охотник "спит". Тут имеется в виду не сон, как мы привыкли понимать. Сон тут скорее принадлежность к реальности "сон охотника". Мы - исполнители воли Великих (кукла нам про это говорит ближе к концу игры). Чем именно мы занимаемся всю игру - без понятия, но мы каким-то образом выполняем эту "волю великих". Тут я бы особо не копала, потому что Лавкрафт... Но вот что Джура, что Айлин - оба довольно быстро сообразили что мы "спим". В принципе, мы идем по сюжету как слепой котенок, куда ткнут туда и направляемся. Со стороны может показаться, что мы вообще вырезаем все живое. Вырезаем Старый Ярнам, убиваем неагрессивную Ибраитас, зачем? Потому что лут, потому что опыт.. не это ли первые симптомы бладласта? =) В какой-то мере мы такой же Chosen Undead из Dark Souls. (кстати так же как и в DS мы - носитель проклятья, но не "опустошаемся", не ловим бладласт).